deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Alexthebomber/Dead Frontier 2
Friday, May 18th, 2012 He finally felt well enough to go out & try & kill zombies. His hip & sholder have almost fullly healed & doesn't bother him when he practice with his weapons. His back however bothers him from time to time & if he twists too far it feels as if his entire back is ripping in 2. After a week of starving and recovery, he leave the hospital to go & loot. As he sneak between cover looting I hear footsteps. Remembering the last time I heard footsteps behind me, I quickly turn around & swing my crowbar at whatever's behind me. BIG mistake. First of all, It was a siren & she didn't take too kindly to being hit on the head. Second, I turned to fast which almost ripped open the scab on my back which stunned me for a few fatal moments. The siren screamed as loud as she could right into my ear. For a few seconds I tried to comprehend what just happened with my back hurting & my hearing gone. I gotta get outta here! I thought as I backpeddled away from the stil screeching siren. He got up on his feet & ran as fast as he could & ran straight into a reaper. He wasted no time. He ran behind it & hacked at its back with his crowbar. It tried to turn around & face him but he turned with it like a 6 year old hides behind his dad. In the end, he killed it but while he was fighting, the siren followed him & started screaming again & behind her he saw a hoard of about 30 zombies. I ran as fast as I could but the hoard was still gaining on me. I started swinging my crowbar at them. This is taking too long, by the time I kill all of these zombies they'll be more than I can count. Time to use my chainsaw. With my chainsaw I cut down zombie after zombie with more coming over but I was cutting down more than there was coming but then, 2 reapers came up from behind me. I narrowly escaped but I got a pretty nasty cut on my left arm. I ran as fast as I could while going around obsticals to slow down the zombies. Once he thought he lost them he went back to where he saw the siren. I'm going to find that son of a b***h & mount her heads on a wall. As he searched for the siren he heard the hoard of zombies looking for him. He ran to a different area to search for the siren. After a few minutes of searching he heard that familar screching behind him. He quickly ran over but before he could kill the siren the zombie hoard was upon him. He fought long & hard with his chainsaw. Before the hoard was finished another siren came over screehing. Following her was 2 reapers & another hoard of zombies. He quickly cut down the remaining zombies & got his revenge on the siren before trying to run away from the zombie hoard but he was trapped. Before he could turn around & face the hoard a zombie ran up & slashed at his back ripping open the scab. As he yelled out in pain he heard another chainsaw start up before he blacked out in pain. TO BE CONTINUED Sorry but for the past hour I've been editing & adding to this & changing past first person to present third person is time consuming and boring if you want it any good. Category:Blog posts